goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheba
|corecolor = |bordercolor = |name = Sheba |image = |element = Jupiter |hometown = Lalivero |age = 14 |relatives = Faran (adoptive father) Adoptive mother Adoptive younger brother |hair = Blonde |eyes = Green |style = Mage |weapons = Mace Staff |bodyarmor = Clothing Robe |handarmor = Gloves Bracelet |headarmor = Hat/Crown/Mask Circlet |japname = Sheba (シバ Shiba) |frename = Cylia |gername = Cosma |spaname = Sole |itaname = Sara }} Sheba is a Jupiter Adept introduced as an NPC in Golden Sun and becomes a playable character in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. As a party member, she is a mage-style Jupiter Adept in an extremely similar vein to Ivan in the first game. In her hometown of Lalivero, Sheba is known as the 'Child of the Gods' after her miraculous birth falling from the sky. As a playable character Sheba first appears in the original Golden Sun in Tolbi, but not being released by King Babi. However, in this game, she is not relevant to the gameplay. In The Lost Age, however, she is the new party's resident Jupiter Adept from practically the very start and remains in the party for the entire game. Following the prologue which ends at Idejima and begins right above Daila, Sheba is part of the party starting off at level 5 (with 319 experience) and equipped with a Wooden Stick, Circlet, Leather Armlet, and Travel Vest, and carrying one Herb as well. Sheba has inherent knowledge of the oft-used Mind Read Psynergy, and at some point in The Lost Age gains the practical and necessary Reveal Psynergy technically makes her extremely important as a party member for the sake of the player's information. Just like Ivan, Sheba is one of the more defensively frail characters, with generally low HP offset by offensive Psynergy that are oftentimes better for group damage than what warrior Adepts like Felix have available. (This "convention," of course, would mainly apply if Sheba is kept in her default character class series Wind Seer like the others are kept in theirs) This causes players to tend to use any discovered HP-boosting Power Bread items on her. Even though in her default class series she can learn and efficiently use spells in the Ray Psynergy series and Plasma Psynergy series, as the game goes on it becomes apparent that she does not have as much instantly identifiable potential as a damage dealer like Isaac or Felix (because she can only use maces and staffs) or a healer like Mia and even Jenna (lacking group-healing Psynergies). Even Ivan can be considered to outperform her in the damage-dealing department because he can equip Light Blades instead of Maces, which include the extremely powerful weapons Tisiphone Edge and Masamune. Thus, Sheba mainly functions as general support with offensive Psynergies used to soften up the opposition and with group buffing Psynergies like High Impact. Statistical comparison Sheba has the second lowest natural HP, Attack, and Defense statistics of all Adepts in the game, but the second highest PP and Agility ratings of all Adepts. In every single one of these cases, she is second only to Ivan, who therefore has even higher Agility and PP but even lower HP, Attack, and Defense. Sheba can be thought of as a more mellowed version of Ivan in every regard (a little ironic considering their in-game personalities). Something else of note about Sheba is that she shares the highest inherent Luck rating of the game, 5, with Mia. Classes Sheba has the following classes available to her: *Mono-Elemental: Wind Seer class series *Dual-Elemental (Full): Hermit class series, Pilgrim (Jupiter) class series, Seer (Jupiter) class series *Dual-Elemental (Partial): Apprentice class series, Page class series *Tri-Elemental (Full): Ranger class series, White Mage class series, Medium class series *Tri-Elemental (Partial): Ninja class series Biography Background Sheba's background is the main mystery behind the girl that remains unrevealed and unexplained as of the end of the current Golden Sun series to date; the start of her life on Weyard was itself a fantastic occurrence. Within the northeastern region of the continent of Gondowan, there is situated a set of ancient ruins belonging to a civilization that existed far in Weyard's ancient past. One day many years ago, a baby fell out of the sky in the guise of a shooting star, and she landed into the ruins with explosive force powerful enough to smash a massive depression in the center of the ruins. Even more fantastically, the baby did not suffer a single bruise or scratch from the impact. The townspeople from a nearby town named Lalivero investigated the event and discovered the baby. The town's mayor, Faran, and his family decided to adopt and raise her as their own, and she was given the name Sheba. Sheba was raised in Lalivero with love and kindness by her adoptive family, and was viewed with an outright divine reverence by the townspeople - understandable, considering her origin. It was not just because of the circumstances of her "birth" either; Sheba exhibited abilities that would come across to any layman as strange, supernatural powers, but which would easily be recognizable by Adepts as Psynergy abilities coming from a Jupiter Adept. Sheba, however, also appears to be surrounded by a mysterious influence that can cause certain events involving her to play out in ways that come across as incredible coincidence. She was given the title "Child of the Gods" because of all these traits. Growing up as more or less Lalivero's pride and joy, Sheba was raised to be a kindhearted and outgoing girl, but she can sometimes come across as an elitist snob, perhaps as a byproduct of all the attention she received. She is aware of her mysterious origins, though, and desires to find out the truth about herself someday. In Golden Sun In the present, Lord Babi, the imposing and mysterious ruler of the city of Tolbi, uses Tolbi's military to press-gang the people of Lalivero into laboring on a new construction project for him: a tower he would name Babi Lighthouse, which is to be constructed upon the foundations of the ancient ruins north of Lalivero - the ruins Sheba originally landed in. Babi blackmails the people into complying by kidnapping Sheba and taking her to Tolbi, where she is kept in a suite in Babi's own palace, and Babi promises to release her back to the people of Lalivero when they complete the tower. The people of Lalivero view Babi as a tyrant for this, but they have no choice but to begrudgingly accept his terms. Sheba is aware that that though her Psynergy powers could technically be enough for her to bust herself out and flee from Tolbi, she most likely wouldn't survive the trip back to Lalivero alone because it means passing through the deadly Suhalla Desert. in Golden Sun.]] Sheba stays at Babi's palace as "Babi's guest" for quite a long period of time. Eventually, however, Babi sends some soldiers to notify her that he will be releasing her back to Lalivero. At this year's annual tournament of warriors in Tolbi, Colosso, Babi found a group of young traveling warriors who have Psynergy powers similar to Sheba's, and Babi now considers them and their leader Isaac to be the most useful to his purposes at this point. Sheba is entirely uplifted at the news, and following Colosso, Sheba is escorted out of Tolbi with an entourage of soldiers and transported into the direction of Lalivero. When Sheba and her escorts travel through Suhalla Desert, however, the deadly sand cyclones patrolling the desert - in actuality powerful, vicious monsters named Tornado Lizards cloaking themselves in sandy whirlwinds - attack and kill most of the soldiers, and Sheba is left lost in the desert. Soon afterward, fate plays a hand: A group of powerful Adepts, led by Saturos and Menardi and consisting of their allies Felix and Alex and their unwilling captives Jenna and Kraden, passes through the desert in the direction of Venus Lighthouse, and when they happen upon Sheba they identify her as a Jupiter Adept. They've been seeking a Jupiter Adept like her for their own purposes, so they take her captive. Now a hostage once again, Sheba is forced to accompany Saturos's group as they travel toward the Venus Lighthouse. .]] Saturos's group of Adepts are traveling across the world to light each of the four Elemental Lighthouses using the Elemental Stars in their possession, which will break the seal on Alchemy and release it upon the world. Each Lighthouse can only be entered if the group has an Adept of that Lighthouse's respective element, but now with Sheba under their control, they have one of the things necessary to enter and properly climb Jupiter Lighthouse in the future. Their quest to light the Lighthouse Beacons is opposed by another group of Adepts pursuing them, which is the group led by Isaac. Saturos's party cuts their way through the entrance of Venus Lighthouse and Lalivero, killing and wounding scores of soldiers and civilians. They make their way to the ancient ruins Babi Lighthouse is being constructed upon, which contains the entrance to a secret underground trail that leads to the true entrance into Venus Lighthouse. The people of Lalivero are distressed at the sight of their Sheba being held captive by strangers. As Saturos's group climbs up through the tower, Saturos and Menardi order Felix and Alex to lead Jenna and Kraden back out and wait at Idejima, a nearby peninsula where Menardi's Psynergy-driven ship is moored at, while the Mars Adepts go to the lighthouse's aerie and light the Venus Beacon, taking Sheba with them. Felix defies orders and heads back up to the aerie on his own to confront Saturos over the involvement of Sheba in their quest. Felix arrives at the aerie just as Saturos and Menardi are about to light the Venus Beacon, and he says that he will lead Sheba out to safety with the others at Idejima. Saturos denies Felix's demand and says that thanks to Felix's rebellious attitude, they cannot trust him anymore. All of a sudden, Isaac's group arrives to confront them and prevent the Venus Beacon from being lit. A tense standoff ensues, and Saturos says that Sheba will not be harmed if he receives the Shaman's Rod he knows is in Isaac's group's possession, something that is somehow required to properly climb through Jupiter Lighthouse in the future. Isaac and Ivan agree to his terms, and Saturos orders Felix to take the rod from Isaac and keep it safe, so as to ensure Felix's continued loyalty to the Mars Adepts. But following the transaction, Saturos only then clarifies that he didn't actually say he was going to let Sheba free, and explains how both Sheba as a Jupiter Adept and the Shaman's Rod are necessary together to be able to light Jupiter Lighthouse with the Jupiter Star. Saturos and Menardi then decide to kill Isaac's party, and as Felix and Sheba watch from the sidelines, the Mars Adepts launch an all-out offensive against Isaac's party of Adepts. The clash is fierce, but Isaac's side manages to best Saturos and Menardi in battle. The Mars Adepts then light the Venus Beacon anyway, and the energy of the forming beacon recharges and empowers them, allowing them to merge their bodies into a powerful and frightening two-headed dragon that attempts to overwhelm and annihilate Isaac's party. As Felix and Sheba watch in amazement, Isaac and his companions incredibly manage to slay the beast, and Saturos and Menardi die. during an earthquake.]]The Venus Lighthouse suddenly wracks itself and the land around it with a violent earthquake occurring as part of an automated process involved in establishing the Venus Beacon atop the lighthouse, and Sheba suddenly falls and hangs off the side of the tower. An alarmed Felix desperately tries to reach for her but is unable to. Sheba realizes that she is going to die once she inevitably slips off and says, "Good-bye, Felix, and thank you," and falls off the aerie. Isaac's group can only watch in speechless shock as Felix hurls himself from the tower after her. The mysterious protective influence surrounding Sheba kicks in at this point, causing what would appear to be a fantastic coincidence: The area of land lying at the base of the coastal Venus Lighthouse is broken off by the earthquake, and the ocean water filling the area in its place appears to rise and catch both falling Adepts. Both of their lives have been saved, but Sheba is now unconscious. The same earthquake had also torn Idejima away from the mainland and turned it into quite literally a buoyant island floating east out to sea; Felix immediately swims as hard as he can to Idejima with Sheba in tow and the two of them wash up on the island for Alex, Jenna, and Kraden to discover. In Golden Sun: The Lost Age From the very start of The Lost Age, Sheba is a permanent party member of Felix's new party. She is similar to other party members in general in that she accompanies the group as a party member who takes part in all of the party's battles with monsters and interactions with people, without driving much of the plot on her own. As she is no longer a captive of any one group, Sheba's more outward, slightly snobbish personality shows. Journey with Felix Now on the buoyant island of Idejima floating out east into the sea, Sheba and Felix reawaken and report to Alex, Jenna, and Kraden everything that transpired on Venus Lighthouse, including Isaac's incredible defeat of Saturos and Menardi. Afterwords, a tidal wave suddenly generates from within the Sea of Time in the center of the Great Eastern Sea, and washes over the island and drives it south into the continent of Indra, knocking the Adepts unconscious (albeit without injuries). When everyone comes to, they find that Alex has disappeared, presumably having traveled into Indra in search of a ship. Felix and Jenna know that they're setting out to resume Saturos's quest to activate all of the Elemental Lighthouses, motivated by their parents being alive and safe but incarcerated in the hometown of Saturos and Menardi, Prox, and the parents will only be released once Alchemy has been released to the world. Felix, Jenna, and Kraden ask Sheba whether she intends to return to her hometown, Lalivero, because it won't be an easy trip, but Sheba insists that she be allowed to accompany them on their journey to light Jupiter and Mars Lighthouses, saying that it is her destiny to do so while withholding her real reasons for accompanying them on their travels. 's ritual.]]Felix is elected to be the leader of his new traveling party, comprised of himself, Jenna, Sheba, and Kraden. But they all know that the two lighthouses that remain to be lit, Jupiter Lighthouse and Mars Lighthouse, can only be reached by sailing the seas, so as they set out on their resumed quest across Weyard, finding a ship is their first priority. The circumstances of their quest eventually lead them to befriend a male Mercury Adept named Piers, who hails from the hidden society of Lemuria within the Sea of Time. With Piers joining them as their new Mercury Adept, and owning a Lemurian Ship of his own, Felix's full party sails the entire Great Eastern Sea in a very lengthy and thorough exploration of the world's oceans and the areas within. Shortly after Piers joins the party, in the town of Madra, Sheba's group has a chance encounter with a young female warrior named Karst, who is searching for Saturos and her elder sister Menardi. Sheba tells Karst rather bluntly that Menardi was killed in battle by Isaac. Karst, filled with vengeance upon hearing the news and determining its validity, declares that she will seek him out to avenge her sister's murder, and leaves in a huff. Piers says that they should seek out this Isaac character to warn him about Karst, but the others explain that that is not a viable option because Isaac's group is journeying to stop Felix from activating the remaining Lighthouses and would most likely attack them. Sheba pokes Jenna about how she and Isaac should be able to work something out together because they're "an item," and Jenna turns bright red and denies it. With Piers and his Lemurian Ship as part of their numbers, Felix's band of Adepts explores and loots many ancient dungeons and dangerous locales, and bolsters their combat ability and Psynergy aptitude. In the various towns they visit they meet several other characters and take part in several subplots. Early on in their exploration venture, Sheba convinces the others that sailing to Lalivero to tell Faran and the townspeople that Sheba is alright is not a good idea because then her adoptive family would force her to stay "safe" in the town and no longer be able to travel with Felix. So, they decide to specifically avoid Lalivero while sailing the seas. Felix's quest eventually leads them to the three pieces of a mythic weapon named the Trident of Ankohl, which is eventually reforged for them at the town of Champa. With this, they are able to sail into the Sea of Time and kill a monstrous entity that was responsible for creating the giant tidal wave earlier, Poseidon. Then they enter Lemuria, Piers's homeland, and in their interactions with Lemuria's king Hydros and Lunpa the Righteous Thief, they learn startling truths about Alchemy's true role as the world's "sustenance"; should Alchemy's seal not be broken in time and the force of Alchemy not returned to the world, the world will eventually wither and collapse into nothingness. Knowing now that their quest to light Jupiter and Mars is more important than they ever imagined, the party sets sail the Great Western Sea. The Great Western Sea on a magic formation in front of the entrance to Trial Road, which Moapa of Shaman Village believes indicates Sheba to have Contigan/Anemos heritage.]] Now in the Great Western Sea, Felix and his party travel to the continent of Hesperia. They arrive at the secluded Hesperian settlement named Shaman Village, where they convene with the town's leader-figure Moapa and present to him the Shaman's Rod. Moapa is taken aback: Shaman Village had been passed down a prophecy that in the modern age, a descendant of Contigo - the settlement on Atteka near Jupiter Lighthouse - would bring back the Shaman's Rod, a national treasure of Shaman Village, and in return the bearer would receive the artifact of Contigo heritage known as the Hover Jade, which contains the hovering Psynergy necessary to scale Jupiter Lighthouse. (This is how the Shaman's Rod was "required to reach Jupiter Lighthouse.") But Moapa takes a look at each Adept and declares he will not give the Hover Jade to them because they don't look like they could possibly be descended from Contigo heritage. When Sheba pipes up, Moapa agrees to bring them to Trial Road, a proving ground where the Adepts can prove whether even one of them is of Contigo's heritage. At Trial Road, there lies a wall of sand with a large, peculiar formation in front of it and the Shamans believe that anyone who possesses the power to make the sand disappear is a proven descendant of Contigo. Sheba, with a little bit of wind-based Jupiter Psynergy, passes this test with ease and makes the sand disappear, and Moapa and his subordinates are astounded. Despite Sheba's victory, Moapa objects to the one apparent Adept of Contigo heritage among Felix's party being a girl, since heroes who have tested Trial Road in the past have always been men. Sheba pipes up again, claiming it shouldn't matter what gender Shaman Village's new hero happens to be, and she persuades Moapa to allow them to challenge him and his two Knights in a match of Trial Road. Moapa allows the contest to take place, and at the end of the arduous contest the Adepts manage to achieve victory. Thus do Moapa and Shaman Village deem Felix and Sheba's group valid recipients of the Hover Jade. and Agatio on Jupiter Lighthouse.]]Having gained the Hovering Psynergy that is also known as "the power of the Anemos," Felix's group is now able to enter and properly explore Jupiter Lighthouse, which lies on the continent of Atteka. During their exploration, the Adepts witness Karst and Agatio fighting Isaac's party, and after the Lighthouse is lit, Sheba joins the others in fighting Karst and Agatio to save Isaac. Following the battle, Felix and Isaac's parties convene in Contigo, and Felix is finally able to explain to Isaac why he and Jenna were aiming to light the Lighthouses, and to reveal to Isaac the truths about Alchemy that they later learned in Lemuria. Isaac agrees to join forces with Felix. With their differences and misunderstandings sorted out, the full force of eight Adepts set out north to Prox and Mars Lighthouse, intent on lighting the Mars Beacon and saving the world from eventual self-destruction. Shortly after the full party of Adepts leaves Atteka, Sheba decides to finally reveal her reason for originally wanting to accompany Felix on his quest to light the Elemental Lighthouses. Having known about her very fantastic "birth" and how Faran was only her adoptive father, Sheba believed that she would have found answers to her questions about herself: her true birthplace, why she was abandoned from that birthplace, and her potential "true family" at Jupiter Lighthouse. She is melancholy to admit that she did not obtain any answers to these questions during the events at Hesperia and Atteka. Kraden consoles Sheba by telling her his own life story, explaining how he was taken from the village he was born in by Babi at an extremely early age and spent his many years in Tolbi, and never felt the comforts of a true home or a loving parent figure like Sheba had in Faran. look on as Felix and Jenna celebrate the survival of the townspeople]]Sheba accompanies and supports Felix and Isaac's combined party of Adepts for the rest of The Lost Age, up until the they make it to the location of their ultimate objective, the Mars Lighthouse Aerie. There, they and their objective are confronted by the Wise One himself, the being that originally tasked Isaac's party to pursue and stop Saturos and Felix's quest to break Alchemy's seal, and when the Adepts insist on bringing back Alchemy to the world despite the Wise One's warning of the inevitable abuse mankind could work with such power, the Wise One makes them battle a powerful, three-headed dragon in order to earn the right to light Mars. Sheba joins the Adepts in engaging and eventually winning their final battle, and she shares in their subsequent grief and anger when they discover that they were tricked into slaying an amalgam of none other than Isaac's father Kyle and Felix and Jenna's parents. Ultimately, the Adepts agree to treat this as a price that was necessary to save all of Weyard from eventual destruction, and the Mars Lighthouse is activated with the Mars Star. As the Mars Beacon is formed, Sheba says to Jenna, "Perhaps we can't save your parents, but we can save countless others." Now that all four Lighthouse Beacons are lit, the process that heralds the return of Alchemy to Weyard ensues in earnest; the energy let loose by the Lighthouse beacon suddenly and miraculously prevents the parents from death, and the Adepts flee the tower with the parents. It is later revealed that the Wise One's cruel trick was actually a test of the Adepts' emotional capacity to handle tragedy, and that he did not actually intend for the adults to die at the hands of the Adepts if they were to pass this test to begin with. Sheba and the other Adepts have succeeded in saving the world from eventual destruction by bringing about a new golden age where Alchemy's power may drive the advancement of civilization, and in passing the Wise One's test to choose the welfare of the world over their own parents, they have proven themselves to possess the morality necessary to ensure that throughout the world, Alchemy is prevented from being used for evil. In Golden Sun: Dark Dawn Sheba is only mentioned in an encyclopedia entry after visiting Passaj. Her entry reads as followed: "This Warrior of Vale helped Felix and his compatriots trigger the Golden Sun. She is a brave ally and a skilled Wind Adept. While her actual origins are still unknown, some say she is a child of the gods, since she literally fell out of the sky as a baby." Trivia * In all promotional artwork in which she makes an appearance, Sheba's eye color is green. However, in her in-game facial portrait and her animated battle sprites, her eye color is purple, just like Ivan. This is a straight inconsistency, though opinions may vary on whether Sheba should "officially" be considered having green eyes or purple eyes. The implications of Sheba's eye color on Karis's parentage is also a subject of debate among fans. On an unrelated note, Sheba has purple eyebrows, just like Ivan. Etymology Sheba was a country near Israel before the times of Jesus. It was mentioned a couple of times in the scriptures from the Jewish prophets of that time. Quotes *In Babi's Palace: :Sheba: "Babi is holding me hostage in order to complete his lighthouse in Lalivero. When shall I ever be able to return to my homeland?" :Sheba: "Hmph! I wish Colosso would hurry up and end!" :NPC: (Thinking) Sheba is a good girl, but she has a few quirks that are all her own. *On Venus Lighthouse: :Felix: (The Lighthouse is experiencing its earthquake, and Sheba is hanging off the side of the tower) "Noooo! Sheba! Hold on, Sheba! Take my hand!" :Sheba: "I can't..." :Felix: "You must try! If you don't, you'll fall!" :Sheba: "Look down... The foundations of the lighthouse are crumbling!" :Felix: "Why is this happening? Is it to protect Venus Lighthouse?" :Sheba: "I'm slipping... I can't hold on any longer..." :Felix: "Nooo! Don't let go! You can't! You'll..." :Sheba: "Good-bye, Felix, and thank you." (Sheba falls off the lighthouse.) *On Idejima, after the tidal wave: :Sheba: (If Felix tries to leave without waking her up, she comes running after him) "Wa-Wait! Aren't you worried about me in the slightest? Did you rescue me from the lighthouse just to leave me for dead on this island?" :Kraden: "Now, I'm sure he meant to do no such thing..." :Sheba: "I wonder... Oh, don't give me that sad face... You know I can't stay mad at you... After all, you did save me, Felix. I won't soon forget that... But don't leave me behind like that again, OK? So that big wave pushed us aground? Way to go, Nature!" :Sheba: "Then you should know my reason for traveling with all of you, Felix..." :Kraden: "What do you mean, Sheba? What reason?" :Sheba: "It's my destiny..." :Jenna: "This quest is your... destiny?" :Kraden: "And you couldn't tell us about this earlier?" :Jenna: "But how can we trust you when we don't know why you're with us?" :Sheba: "I'm sorry... But please, you have to take me! You must! You need me!" *In Daila: :Alex: "I'm just... preoccupied." :Sheba: "Self-absorbed is more like it!" *In Alhafra: :Kraden: (After Felix tries to fix the sailing ship but can not finish the job and decides to leave) "Are you finished here, Felix?" :Sheba: (If Felix says yes) "Wait, you wanted to do this, and now you're telling me we should just give up? (Or if Felix says no) "Oh, don't be ridiculous! We've already done so much." *In Garoh: :Kraden: "Air's Rock is quite far from Garoh." :Maha: "I don't see how it could affect the people here." :Sheba: "I wonder... Could it be the wind?" (If Felix says no) "I guess I couldn't have expected you to understand, Felix...There were strong winds blowing within Air's Rock... Those winds would carry far..." :Kraden: "Carry? Carry what?" :Sheba: "Ugh! You're so dense! The power of the Psynergy Stone!" :Maha: "How is that possible? How could the stone's power be carried on the wind?" :Sheba: "Do not belittle the power of the wind! Given time, the wind can grind great mountains down to sand! I mean, the wind at Air's Rock was strong enough to blow us off the ground! So why couldn't the wind carry particles of the stone all the way to Garoh?" *At Madra: :Karst: "Then Menardi should be somewhere around here, too... And yet..." :Sheba: "You won't see Menardi or Saturos again. Isaac killed them. They're probably at the bottom of the sea by now..." :Jenna: "Sheba! Quiet!" :Karst: "Hmph! I heard that, you wretched little thing!" :Karst: "We're going to find that Isaac...I'm going to find this Isaac... And I swear that the last thing he sees will be Karst avenging the death of her dear sister!" (Karst storms off) :Sheba: "Wow. And I thought Saturos and Menardi had issues." :Kraden: "What we are trying to achieve, and his party are trying to prevent... And they will fight to stop us." :Sheba: "But, Jenna... Aren't you and Isaac an item? Couldn't you, you know, do something?" :Jenna: (blushing) "A... An item? No! I mean... It's not like that! Not... really... ...Stupid Sheba..." :Kraden: "Ah! Well! Er, yes. For now, we should press onward to Jupiter Lighthouse, like we'd planned." :Jenna: "But... what about Garet and the others?" :Sheba: "Don't you mean... Isaac?" :Jenna: (blushing) "Sheba! Be quiet! Sheesh..." *On the Lemurian ship: :Kraden: "Think about the roads we have traveled to get where we are..." :Sheba: "I can't... I was never any good at geography." :Jenna: "But Sheba can explain the situation for us. Faran and the Laliverans would understand, I'm sure." :Sheba: "And then they'd make me stay in Lalivero! Would you just leave me there, Felix?" :Kraden: "The sea is vast... We can go wherever we please! So, let's explore a bit, Felix!" :Sheba: "That's a great idea! We've already met werewolves and discovered new Psynergy. I'm sure there's even more out there waiting for us to find it!" (Sheba says this even if the party has not entered Garoh, the place where they can encounter werewolves.) :Sheba: (If the party has attempted to enter the Sea of Time but was driven out by one of the powerful currents) "Hold on to that tiller! Do you want us to get swallowed by the waves!?" :Jenna: "I know you're worried, Sheba, but he's doing the best he can..." *In Champa: :Alex: "My dear Jenna... Have you come to despise me so, after all we've been through?" :Sheba: (If Felix says no) "Duh! You're the one who left us. It's pretty clear who despises whom here." :Kraden: (To Obaba and Briggs) "Um. Excuse me... There seems to be a small misunderstanding." :Sheba: "Yeah! I don't like standing here listening to a pirate call US the bad guys!" :Piers: "We should tell you, we're not here to take Briggs back to Alhafra." :Kraden: "So you've decided you don't want to run errands for the mayor of Alhafra?" :Sheba: (If Felix says yes) "Good. That greedy bag of hot air can do his own dirty work, for all I care." (Or if Felix says no) "Felix, I know you can't mean that. We didn't come to Champa for that bloated gasbag." *In Shaman Village: :Sheba: "What, are you saying I can't be the chosen hero?" :Moapa: "The heroes have always been men, ever since the time of Hoabna. It is the way." :Sheba: "I don't like your attitude, mister! I can be every bit as heroic as some guy!" *On the Lemurian Ship: :Sheba: "I thought that if I went to Jupiter Lighthouse, I would learn who I was..." :Isaac: "I remember the people of Lalivero talking about how Sheba fell from the sky..." :Sheba: "All my life, I've been looking for the answer... Where was I born, and why was I abandoned?" :Piers: "You knew Felix was going to Jupiter Lighthouse eventually, and so you went along with him." :Mia: "But you didn't find any answers, did you, Sheba?" *On Mars Lighthouse: :Sheba: (Addressing the Wise One, who is nowhere to be seen after he tricked the Adepts into destroying their own parents) "You're no god! You're no protector! You're evil!" :Sheba: "I don't know my parents... They might be alive, somewhere out there... But I share your pain." *At Vale's former location, now a giant hole: :Garet: (Under the impression that everyone in Vale died when the town was destroyed) "Your family's safe, Felix. You don't have anything to worry about anymore... But what am I supposed to do? ...I'm all alone now." :Sheba: "Aw... Poor baby..." :Jenna: "Sheba, what's gotten into you? How could you say that to Garet?" :Mia: "Tee hee! I wonder..." :Garet: "Sheba, Mia!? You think this is funny!? I've lost everyone! My whole family!" :?????: "Garet! Don't be so sad!" (Garet's family comes into view, all alive and well.) de:Cosma Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Characters in Golden Sun Category:Characters in Golden Sun: The Lost Age Category:Adepts